Unholy Alliances
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to "Meteor Shower" xover w/ Smallville. SLASH. Jacob's a metahuman, and a completely oblivious one at that. When his cousin Lana is sent to live with him after the disaster she and the others try to get him to realize Ed's feelings or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or Smallville.**

_Sequel to "Meteor Shower"_

A/N: In this AU Jacob is an only child.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob Black was having a mental break down.

Looking down at his hands he leaned against the wall and shook his head. He hadn't been imagining it. These two weeks since his visit to Smallville and momentarily dying by meteor-crash had him noticing odd things about himself, his body, and the fact that he wasn't getting injured anymore…and other things as well, like the fact that his hands glowed green on occasion.

_Dammit_, _I think maybe Lana and that blonde friend of hers weren't yanking my chain!_

Closing his fists, Jacob looked up as the bus, the reason why he was driving his father's old pickup and not his own motorcycle, drove up into the bus terminal.

The few days he'd been in Smallville Jacob had heard all about what Lana called _Metahumans_, and how these people had been normal but had been mutated due to exposure to the meteor rocks. He hadn't really believed Lana, despite her serious expression, but now he had no choice but to believe her…

…because he was one as well.

People started streaming out from the bus, some going straight into the arms of loved ones and others going to the side of the bus to wait for their extra luggage.

A tiny figure with a pink parka appeared in the masses of dark colors, and finally his cousin, Lana Lang, appeared completely, smiling and hurrying towards him, enveloping him in a hug.

Jacob smiled as he hugged her back. "How you doing? How was the trip?"

"I felt bad about leaving Nell there in Smallville and the disaster all by herself," Lana admitted, finally pulling away and grinning when Jacob took the extremely large, extremely heavy dufflebag she'd been dragging behind her. "But she's right, education's important, and if uncle Billy is okay with me staying here----."

"'Course he is." Jacob announced, slinging the strap of the duffle bag over his shoulder and lifting it as if it weighed nothing. He placed his other arm around Lana's shoulders and began to lead her towards where the truck was parked. "This everything? I thought girls packed heavy."

"Yes, well, Nell's going to bring the rest of my things later." Lana confessed, breath coming out in white puffs, shivering slightly despite her puffy parka. She was used to sunny Smallville, so dark and cold Forks must be quite a drastic change for her. "I'm glad Billy said I could come here with you, you're the only cousin I get along with."

Jacob knew what Lana was talking about. The girl was sweet and very beautiful, and that made girls dislike her on sight. Even their female cousins treated her that way out of jealousy.

"I'm glad you could come here too, Lana. We hardly ever get to see each other anymore, and it can get a bit boring with just me and the old man." They reached the pickup and Jacob threw the dufflebag in the backseat and got in the same time Lana did. "So, where are your friends going to school now that Smallville High was destroyed?"

"Pete's gone to Wichita to be with his mom." Lana sighed. "And Clark and Chloe have gone to Metropolis. Chloe's originally from there and has family there, and Clark's grandfather on his mother's side is some big hotshot over there and is taking him in."

Jacob sent Lana a look at her sigh. "Gonna miss Clark, huh?"

Lana's eyes went wide and she blushed. "He's a good friend, yes."

Jacob snorted. "You like him. And he likes you."

Lana hung her head. "He might like me, but he doesn't trust me, not like he trusts _Chloe_."

Jacob started drove them out of the parking lot, curious. "Your blonde friend? Why do you say that?"

"Well, Clark's full of these secrets, I know he's hiding something from me, and I've begged him to come clean and tell me what it is. Chloe used to do the same, and then she stops and tells me that maybe I shouldn't press him for his secret anymore! Miss Eternally Curious!" Lana threw her hands up into the air with a mixture of hurt and anger. "He told her his secret."

"You don't know that." Jacob reasoned.

"Yes, I do actually." Lana sighed, ducking her gaze. "I overheard them talking right before I left, and Chloe was telling him he should tell me but he said he wasn't going to and snapped at her to stop pressuring him to tell me."

Jacob frowned, feeling sorry for her. "Well, maybe he's not the one for you. Maybe it was good for you to get away from him for a while."

"I'm thinking the same thing." Lana announced, looking out of the window. There was a moment's silence before she turned to Jacob, smiling bravely. "So, what's Forks High like?"

Jacob smirked. "Boring, drab, no cute girls. You'll have a fan club bigger than the one in Smallville."

Lana pouted. "I don't _want_ a fan club. I want a guy who's dedicated to me and who tells me the truth. Just _one_ guy. I want a guy I can give my heart to and not have to worry that his secrets will break it."

Jacob reached over and ruffled her hair, grinning as she squealed and batted his hands away with laughter. "Who knows, maybe Eric or Mike will win your heart."

In the process of trying to fix her hair once more, Lana gave him a sideways glance. "Are they cute?"

Jake made up his nose at the question. "Do I look like someone who'd notice if other guys are 'cute'?"

Lana giggled. "No, not really."

"_Good_." Jacob snorted, turning a right and waving when he saw Mike and some of the boys by the diner. "Look, that guy over there's Mike. What do you think about him?"

Lana gave the blondish boy a look and shook her head. "I like tall brunettes."

_Like Clark_.

The words hung between them in the air.

"Are you sure you're ready to be looking again?" Jacob wanted to know, sending her a sideways glance.

"Yeah." Lana nodded. "Clark and I talked before we left and we decided that there were just too many things keeping us apart, every time we get together _something_ happens to tear us apart, its like it isn't destiny for us to be together. Why fight that?" She looked at her hands on her knees. "And I think---I think Chloe would be better suited for Clark anyway. He obviously trusts her more than me. I should just step away gracefully and start my life over again, right?"

"If that's what you feel you should do." Jacob agreed.

"_So_." Lana was forcefully cheery all of a sudden. "What about you, handsome cousin of mine? How are the girls treating you? They must be crawling over each other to get to you."

Jacob laughed at the imagery. "Not exactly."

"Well," Lana looked confused. "How about a girlfriend? You never mentioned one when you were with us in Smallville."

He was suddenly a little embarrassed. "Well, that's because I don't _have_ one."

Now that he thought about it, he'd _never_ had one.

Was that _normal_ for a guy his age?

Was it normal that he'd never really _wanted_ one?

"Girls here must be crazy." Lana snorted, folding her arms over her chest. "Well, that's it then. You and I are going to get boyfriends before this month is up."

"You mean boyfriend and girlfriend."

Lana blushed. "Of course."

Chuckling at how easy it was for her to blush, Jacob shook his head. "You don't have to worry about my love life you know, I'm not even that interested in having a girlfriend now."

"_Really_?" Lana asked, surprised. "What do you do then? What things interest you?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Mechanics. I'm really good at fixing cars and stuff, and I enjoy it. Ed just wants to buy everything for me new and stuff, but its different when you make the thing yourself, spending hours and energy on it. The outcome of being able to take it for a spin afterwards is much more satisfactory."

"Ed…your friend." Lana smiled, recognizing the name. "The one who you came to Smallville to get away from for a little after your fight and who came to get you during the meteor shower." She paused. "I never _did_ meet him though, he stayed outside while you came in and soothed me and Nell until Clark and the Kents came."

"Right."

"I can't wait to meet him." The petite girl announced. "He's important to you, so I hope I make a good impression."

_He's important to you_…

That was right, but somehow hearing Lana say it like that made Jacob pause and think.

"Does _Ed_ have a girlfriend?"

Why was Lana asking it like that?

Was _she_ interested in Edward?

For some reason that annoyed Jacob.

He didn't _want_ Lana interested in Edward.

"_No_." Jacob growled slightly, tightening his hold on the steering wheel.

For a moment Lana was still, and then she smiled as if a completely different question of hers had been answered. "Well, we'll _all_ have to find boyfriends then."

"Boyfriend and _girlfriends_." Jacob sighed, not annoyed now that she didn't seem interested in Edward for herself.

Why _was_ that?

Edward was his best friend and Lana was his favorite cousin.

He should _want_ them together.

And yet he didn't.

"Of _course_." Lana agreed all too easily.

The young Native American sent her a look.

She was acting weird.

Suspicious.

Like A Girl On A Mission or something.

It was _disconcerting_ to say the least.

They drove in silence until they reached the Black home, and they parked in the front, Lana rushing to hug Billy Black as he waited on the porch in his wheelchair and Jacob grabbed her dufflebag.

"Uncle Billy!" Lana hugged Billy tightly.

"Lana-Lee!" Billy hugged her back, using his old pet name for her. "You've grown girl! What has Nell been feeding you?"

"_Uncle_." Lana grinned. "You should _know_ its taboo to tell a girl she's _big_."

Jacob chortled with laughter.

Billy looked mildly embarrassed. "You're right, Jake's mom used to swing the frying pan at me whenever I'd comment on her weight---even if it was completely innocent at the time."

Jacob smiled as he saw his father this way.

It was already doing them good to have a female around the house.

"Well, Charlie called said his own daughter is coming to Forks, says she's around your age, Jake." Billy announced, sending his son what he obviously thought was a sly look. "Her name's Bella. She's _pretty_."

Lana looked horrified and amused all at the same time.

Jacob felt kinda the same way.

"Are you trying to hook me up with Sheriff Swan's _daughter_?" The young man squeaked.

Billy's eyes went wide in badly feigned innocence. "_Me_? Why I----_never_!"

"Uh-_huh_." He was _so_ not buying the innocent act. "Dad, I've told you once, I've told you a million times, stop trying to hook me up with random girls."

"And I told you more than a million times, son," Billy Black announced, still acting poorly. "I am _not_ interested in your love life. I am _that_ hip."

Lana bit down on her bottom lip to keep from giggling.

"_Right_…" Reaching for his pocket when it began to vibrate, Jacob pulled out his cellular and grinned brightly when he saw the name of the screen. "Hey Ed." He turned his back on his father and Lana, completely oblivious to what was going on behind him.

Billy smirked and raised an eyebrow at Lana. "Let's go inside, when those two talk they take hours and only notice each other."

Lana sent Billy a suspicious glance. "They're really into each other, huh?"

Billy nodded, wheeling himself into the house. "It's embarrassing really. My son's _completely_ oblivious to what's going on."

Lana smiled. "So it _is_ how I thought it was."

Billy nodded, leading her to the living room. "I saw it coming for _years_ now, but I thought something would have happened before _now_."

"So you're okay with it?" Lana asked.

Billy made a face. "I was in denial for the first couple of years, then I was resigned to the fact that it was going to happen, and now I'm just so annoyed with the obliviousness of my son that I just need to give it a push and make it happen already! The suspense is _killing_ me!"

Lana giggled. "So that's why you're pushing the girls on him. You're waiting for him to figure it out."

"Or for Ed to lose his composure and act. The guy's horribly jealous." Billy snickered.

"Billy, you are one _horrible_ man." Lana grinned, sitting down on the sofa. "How can I help you?"

Uncle and niece looked at each other and grinned, and thus an unholy alliance was forged that day in the Black residence in Forks, Washington.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or Smallville.**

_Wanna thank __**thoraru, xxBloodAngelxx, Johari, tena-Puchiko-nyu, Koneko Otome, mia-dwcut-09, Kittendragon, Stephycats7785, oni-hime-san, Nkundra, thatHarlot, ReznorSol, Pace1818, primaaryet, lilli kitty **__and __**NB100**__ for reviewing the previous chapter._

_A/N: Jacob is NOT a werewolf in this story, he's metahuman. Bella will be MY Bella, as in OOC (out of character), because I DON'T LIKE CANNON!BELLA. Just like LANA is OOC as I do not like Cannon!Lana._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you dressing so fancy?" Edward wanted to know, eyeing his sister suspiciously. "It's only school."

And now that he looked at it better, he could notice a slight difference in how Jasper was dressed as well. It wasn't as blaringly noticeable as it was with Alice, but it was there alright, and the vampire looked _nervous_.

Suspicion high, Edward narrowed his eyes at the couple. "Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing's up." Alice announced, checking her hair in the mirror, not even gracing him with a glimpse in his direction. She checked her lipgloss. "Nothing at all."

Emmett leaned against the wall, eyebrow raised. "Really? Then why are you two dressed like you're going to meet the Volturi or something?"

"I wouldn't dress like this to meet the _Volturi_." Alice made up her nose at the thought.

Jasper looked decidedly more uncomfortable. "Maybe we _should_ change into something _less_…"

"_Jasper_." Alice pouted, turning to look at him, her pretty floral skirt twirling as she did so. "We look good. Stop fussing. We have to look good today, you _know_ that."

Edward and Emmett exchanged looks. "_Why_ do you two need to look good today?" They asked in unison.

Alice smirked evilly before returning to fixing her hair.

Jasper sent his wife a look before whispering to the males: "You two might want to look good for today as well----just a heads up."

"What did Alice _see_ that has her like this?" Emmett wanted to know, intrigued, and a little self-conscious as he looked down at what he was wearing.

"Promised wasn't going to tell." Jasper replied dully. "Just---change into something nicer?"

Edward and Emmett shared a look and hurried upstairs to change their clothes before they had to leave for school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy, believing himself to be extremely subtle and _suave_, had promised Charlie that Jacob and Lana would pick up Bella in the truck and take her to school. Since Jacob already had to show Lana around his father had told Charlie it wouldn't be a bother for Jacob to show Bella around as well.

Anyway, Charlie was Billy's best human friend and Charlie spent a lot of time over, so it meant Bella would as well and Billy wanted Jacob and Lana to be friends with the girl.

Jacob though, knew the real reason to why the attractive brunette was sharing the front seat of the pickup with Lana.

His dad was trying to get him a girlfriend.

_Again_.

"I heard all about the meteor disaster on the news with mom and Phil." Bella was saying to Lana, looking genuinely sorry. "I'm so glad that you and your family are okay."

"So are we," Lana laughed softly. "I mean, we were _terrified_ to be in another meteor shower, I mean, my parents were killed in front of us during the last one, but thankfully we weren't touched and neither were our friends. That's all that's important."

"Here we are girls," Jacob announced, parking next to Tyler Crowley's van. Tyler was the guy Edward and he had had a fight over a couple of weeks ago since Tyler and he were becoming friends and Edward didn't really like it. Despite Edward's interference Jacob and Tyler were still friends, and sometimes he felt guilty about it, though he didn't know why.

Bella sighed, looking around. "Its very----."

"_Dark_." Lana pouted.

Bella nodded in agreement.

Jacob couldn't help but feel sorry for them. They were from Kansas and Arizona, sunny states, and to have moved to _Forks_ of all places, one of the darkest, sunshine-less places of the world, well…

Getting out of the truck, Jacob waited for them to join him before he felt Lana's arm loop around his, somewhat intimidated, and it surprised him when Bella did the same thing. Sure, he genuinely liked the girl and felt with her as if he'd somehow known her all his life, but it was shocking to realize she'd obviously felt the same way.

"You two okay?" He asked, understanding how being new to a place could be intimidating, and how they'd want to cling to the only 'safe' thing they had.

He was pleased how Bella trusted him enough to cling to him like this.

Plus, as a guy, it was always gratifying to have two of the most beautiful girls in the school hanging off of him.

The students turned to look at him in surprise and envy, wondering out loud who the two girls with him where. He could hear a couple sniggering and wondering how 'Cullen' was going to like this, but he didn't understand why they thought any of the Cullens would mind. They knew about Lana coming and he'd told Edward as the vampire visited him in his room the night before about having to bring Bella, so there shouldn't be any surprises today.

"Hey Jake!" Tyler appeared, ignoring Lauren, one of his sometimes-girlfriends. He was tall, dark and handsome, and grinning broadly. "Now, is it fair that you have the prettiest girls on your arm?" He then turned his pearly white grin on the girls in question. "My name's Tyler Crowley, I'm Jake's friend and captain of the football team. How about you?"

"Nope," Lana shook her head seriously. "I'm not captain of the football team at all."

Jacob snorted.

Bella nodded, just as seriously as Lana. "Me neither."

Tyler looked from one to the other then pouted, turning to Jacob. "They're playing with me Jake!"

"You're just too _easy_ Ty." Jacob snorted, unable to keep his laughter at bay.

"That's what the girls tell me." Tyler sighed in mock-consternation, running his hand over his shortly cropped hair before turning to the girls once more. "So, what's the names?"

"My name's Lana." His cousin replied, tightening her hold on him. "I'm Jake's cousin."

"And I'm Bella." Bella tightened her hold on Jacob as well. "I'm _not_ Jacob's cousin."

Tyler grinned looking from one to the other and then look at Jacob. "You lucky _dog_."

"_You're_ the dog, Ty, _you_." Jacob shook his head.

"Not in front of the girls, Jay." Tyler pretended to be angered before smirking and looking behind them at something before grinning back at Jacob in a suspicious way. "Dude, I love you." And out of the blue he hugged Jacob tightly, just _chuckling evilly_.

_What the hell?_ Jacob blinked, shocked.

And then Tyler was laughing and pulling away and walking towards where some of his football friends were waiting on him.

"What---just happened?" Jacob asked, shaking his head.

Bella's gaze followed Tyler's stride before shaking her head. "If I didn't know better I would have thought that he was purposely antagonizing someone."

Lana's eyes went wide.

Jacob suddenly winced, feeling a dangerous glare on his back. "Oh shit. I'm gonna kill the bastard."

Turning around (the girls turning with him, arms still looped), Jacob saw the way Edward was glaring at him as he leaned against his silver Volvo and flinched. Tyler had obviously seen Edward as he and his siblings had been driving up and had antagonized Edward once more, something he loved to do since the time Edward had told him to stay away from Jake.

_He was just playing you and you know it_. He sent to Edward, and while the vampire nodded subtly as his brothers and sister got out of Alice's car it didn't mean the bronze-haired vampire looked any less pissed.

"Come on, I want you two meet my best friends." Jacob announced, pulling the two curious girls with him.

Now that he looked at them, Jacob was a little curious. The Cullens were always dressed immaculately and at the pinnacle of fashion, and yet today they looked even _nicer_ than usual, especially _Alice_, who looked like she was bubbling over with extra energy.

"_Jake_!" The petite vampiress giggled as she launched forwards and hugged him tightly as if she hadn't seen him yesterday before he'd gone to pick Lana up from the bus station. Alice then pulled away and looked from Lana and Bella with a wide smile before hugging each girl tightly. "My name's Alice. I'm so glad to finally meet you two! I'm always stuck with these _men_ so it's great to finally have some _females_ around! Let's be _friends_!"

Bella looked a little taken back by the eagerness but she smiled and nodded shyly.

Lana grinned. "I'd love that---not that I don't like Jake's company."

Jacob played off being hurt.

Lana laughed and bumped his hip with hers, causing him to bump Bella's slightly.

Bella chuckled.

"Let me introduce you to my brothers and boyfriend." Alice announced, taking charge of the whole situation, motioning behind her to where Emmett, Edward and Jasper looked all extremely uncomfortable with the situation. "The tall muscled one is Emmett Cullen, my foster brother, the blonde one with the dreamy blue eyes is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale, and the one with the hair that could do with a _combing once in a while_" she threw that over her shoulder, "is Edward Cullen, my younger foster brother, and he's Jacob's."

Edward's eyes went wide in horror.

For some reason Lana's smile went _large_.

"He's…_Jacob's_?" Bella asked, confused.

"Best friend." Jacob was quick to supply, giving Alice a little glare wondering what she was up to. "We've been best friends since I was little."

He didn't say since _we_ were little since that would be technically a lie considering Edward didn't age.

"_Oh_." Bella announced finally, looking a little suspicious but shrugging it off.

"It's nice to meet you all," Lana spoke up drawing the attention back to her. "It's hard being new and it's great to have already made so many friends."

The bell rung.

"Well, we should be heading to the homeroom." Jacob announced. "You are all in the same homeroom as Alice and Jasper so---."

"I'll take them!" Alice offered, still suspiciously cheerful. "Lets go girls!" And with that she looped her arms around the girls' and led them away, chatting the whole time while Jasper sighed and walked behind them, resigned.

Emmett and Edward appeared on Jacob's both sides as they watched them go.

"What's your sister up to?" Jacob asked.

"We have _no_ clue." Edward admitted.

"She just told us to all dress extra nice today." Emmett grumbled, messing with his clothes now that Alice wasn't anywhere near. "I feel weird dressed like this for _school_."

"I _thought_ you guys looked better than you usually do." Jacob muttered.

Emmett grinned at Jacob, batting his eyelashes. "You were checking me out? Why, _Jakey_, I _never knew_ you felt that way about me!"

"Oh shove off you big dork!" Jacob laughed, giving Emmett a little shove, both laughing.

Edward looked a little put out for some reason, but Edward was moody like that, so it didn't really register much with Jacob.

Jasper suddenly appeared from inside the building and sighed at Emmett. "Alice says for you to come with us."

Emmett made a face. "We don't have the same homeroom."

"I know, you know, _Alice_ insists though. You have to do that something, remember?" Jasper announced with a sigh when Emmett just wasn't getting it, sending a quick look in Edward's direction. "The _Something_."

"The something?" Emmett frowned for a moment in confusion before his eyes went wide. "_Oh!_ RIGHT! _That_ something!" He then cleared his throat. "I have that something I, uh, have to do." He turned to Jacob. "I have something I have to do." And with that he walked away with Jasper, who was laughing softly at him and Emmett whining back.

"Is it me, or do your family desperately need to go on a hunt or something?" Jacob asked, shaking his head at how the whole Cullen clan seemed to be _weird_ today.

Well, weird for _vampires_.

Edward snorted. "I've been wondering the same thing, they've been like this since yesterday, but I haven't tried reading their minds to figure out what's going on. I've decided I don't really want to know."

"Probably right." Turning his attention fully on Edward now, Jacob smiled. "So, what did you think about them? The girls, I mean."

Edward frowned. "I couldn't read their minds."

"Huh?" Jacob blinked. "How come?"

"I don't know." Edward frowned. "With Bella I could make every few words fuzzily, and that's happened before whenever a person has a really private mind. But your cousin? It's completely _blank_. It's like there's something there keeping me from being able to read her." He frowned. "It's a little disconcerting."

Jacob blinked.

Lana had a mental block strong enough to keep Edward in pure darkness concerning her thoughts?

"When are you going to stop letting Tyler use you to get to me?" Edward suddenly changed the topic, agitated. "That's the only reason he's being friendly with you, you know. He loves getting a rise out of me. You don't need friends like that."

"If it was left to you I _wouldn't_ have friends." Jacob grumbled, not wanting to fight about this anymore as they began to walk towards the building since they were already late for homeroom.

"That's not entirely true." Ed mumbled back, obviously not wanting to fight about this either. "So…" He cleared his throat. "The Bella girl, she seems really _clingy_ for someone you just met and all."

"Really, you think so?" Jacob asked, surprised. "I thought it was cool that we've just met but there's this _connection_ already established between us. Along with Lana we had this bonding session in the truck on the way here and I think Bella's really cool. I like her a lot."

"_Really_…" Edward wouldn't look at him.

"Yeah." Jacob nodded. "Dad wants me to date her."

Edward stumbled.

But on _what_?

There was nothing for him to trip on!

"_Date_?" Edward's voice was somewhat squeaky.

"Yeah." Jacob nodded, hands in his pockets. "I mean, I'm seventeen and I've never had a girlfriend before, isn't that weird?"

"Well, I---I guess, looking at it from a _human_ point of view." Edward mumbled darkly, hands in his pockets as well, gaze on his shoes. "And, and I guess it's only _natural_ for you to want to sow your wild oats before you get into a committed relationship or you might---you might _resent_ your partner for taking away that opportunity from you."

Jacob blinked.

Edward was acting all depressed and serious all of a sudden.

"Edward? Stop getting so _serious_." Jacob smirked, slapping his back, hand stinging. "Look, I realized that you haven't had a girlfriend that I know of since we met, and who knows? Maybe, maybe Lana or Bella---."

The thought didn't please Jacob one bit, but he pressed on anyway, because Edward had gotten all down and depressed with the subject of having girlfriends so he must really be _lonely_. He hadn't had someone for so long, and he obviously missed it if he reacted that way, and while it made Jacob feel oddly _mad_ to think of Edward with Bella or Lana or anyone else he had to support Edward because Edward was the most important person to him and he wanted him happy.

Edward, for some odd reason, looked like he'd been kicked. "I'm not interested in them." He turned away from Jacob and began walking away quicker, obviously upset.

Jacob watched him go, feeling that the vampire was angry with him now though he couldn't exactly figure out what he'd done. He'd been supportive, hadn't he?

_What if he HAS someone he likes and he's mad at me because I haven't realized who she is?_ Jacob stopped walking, wondering why he felt sick all of a sudden. _I'm his best friend, I should have figured this out._ He sighed. _Edward's always there for me and I've obviously been so wrapped up in myself that I didn't notice that he likes someone_.

Jacob continued walking, head bowed. _I'll have to talk to Alice about this_, _if there's someone Edward likes she'd know, and she'll know what I can do to help him be happy…it's all I really want._

Not knowing why he felt like crying, Jacob continued on alone towards homeroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**When you said that Edward was Jacob's you didn't mean he was his best friend, did you?**_ Lana wrote the note while her homeroom teacher was going on and on about something she didn't care much about. _**You meant that he's JACOB'S, heart body and soul, right?**_

She passed the note to Alice, who was sitting to her right.

The female vampire must have been a mind reader, because instead of reading the note she just placed it in her pocket and pulled out an already written one, passing it to Lana.

Lana blinked, surprised, before making sure the teacher was still into what she was saying before opening the note and reading it.

_I want 'in' on the alliance. We all do. We love Edward, we do, but his brooding and jealousy and such when it comes to Jacob is driving us insane because he just won't DO anything about it, scared to death that he'll mess up and ruin their friendship. But I know you and Billy understand and see our point, and we want to help. We want in._

_So when's the first meeting of our unholy alliance to discuss what must be done to get those two knuckleheads together?_

_How about tonight at our place? We'll come pick you and Billy up…Ed and Jacob are going out on one of their 'not dates' so we'll be able to talk without being overheard._

Lana's smile grew and she met Alice's grin, nodding.

_Tonight._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or Smallville.**

_Wanna thank __**thoraru, papersoul, lilli kitty, Pace1818, thatHarlot, oni-hime-san, sonyabrady1971, nrgirl90, lucidscramer, primaaryet, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Stephycats7785, Koneko Otome, NB100, xxBloodAngelxx **__and__** Kittendragon **__for reviewing the previous chapter._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cullen's house was a _mansion_.

Lana's eyes widened as she looked around the inside of it, unable to believe it. She'd met Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and couldn't believe people so young and beautiful could actually exist, or that they'd have foster kids that looked almost their age. And they were so _nice_! Especially Esme.

These people were almost _inhumanly_ perfect.

"Okay, so we all know why we're here." Alice announced, standing up as everyone sat in the living room. "We're here because everyone in this room is sick and tired of the yes/no thing going on between Ed and Jake. We want them to get together already and stop annoying us with either their obliviousness or cowardice."

There were murmurs of agreement all around.

Lana bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling.

If only Jacob and Edward knew just how invested their families were in this relationship.

"Since, obviously, things aren't going to work out on their own, we have to do some pushing of our own to get those two together." Alice announced. "So first order of the day, or, err, _night_ is to write down your suggestions as to what we can do to remedy this on the blank pieces of paper given to you before this assembly was begun."

Everyone went quiet as they went to work seriously on their ideas.

Lana looked around her, realizing that she didn't have a pen.

Something tapped her shoulder.

Turning to her right, Lana was surprised to see the other brother, Emmett, holding out his pen to her.

Her eyes widened and a blush covered her cheeks. "Thank you. You don't need it?"

He gave her a sheepish smile and a half shrug. "It's not like I'm the one whose idea is going to be used anyway. I'm horrible when it comes to these romance things."

Lana smiled, taking the pen from Emmett. "Thank you." Ducking her gaze, wondering why her heart was racing, Lana quickly wrote down her suggestions and then handed Emmett back his pen, feeling somewhat shy for some reason.

Emmett hesitated before writing down something in time for the pieces of paper to be taken away by Alice.

The pixie-like girl that reminded Lana somewhat of Chloe looked through the recommendations, shaking her head. "That one won't work, they're too oblivious." She looked at another. "If we do that there's too much chances of it backfiring."

How could she be so sure?

It wasn't like she could see the future or anything.

"_Emmett_!" Alice grinned. "Now _that_ is a very good idea!"

Emmett's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Lana grinned. "See?"

He gave her a small smile.

Alice grinned brightly. "And Lana, good idea as well." She browsed through the rest of them before smiling at Jasper. "Honey, you are cunning." She raised those slips of paper. "We're using the ideas of Emmett, Lana and Jasper. Thank you all for giving us support."

"What about _mine_?" Billy pouted. "It was _genius_."

"Yes, it _was_, Billy." Alice nodded soothingly. "It's just that I don't think leaving them locked up in a supply closet for a couple of days would work. Edward would find a way to get out too easily if he felt Jacob was too uncomfortable or just to get out."

Billy sighed. "It always works in the movies and books."

"Yes, it does." Alice nodded. "And it would have worked if Edward wasn't so strong. He'd break that door with a slap of his palm." She then went pale and sent Lana a quick look. "Because, of, um, that _adrenaline_ rush he always gets whenever he thinks Jacob's in trouble."

Lana played naïve and oblivious but everyone in the room were looking at her tensely.

Once again she felt like she was being left out of something.

"We're going to go with Lana's idea first." Alice announced. "Then Jasper's, then Emmett's." She then smiled, waving Lana's slip in the air. "Let's discuss the details."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate you." Edward grumbled as he laid his forehead on the table of the restaurant Jacob was getting something to eat in after finishing the movie. "I _really_ hate you."

"The vampires weren't _that_ bad." Jacob grinned, enjoying the look of revulsion on Edward's face as he finally looked at him. "_Sure_, they were hairier than werewolves and stupider than, uh, something very stupid…"

"They broke out into _song_. _Repeatedly_. While _feeding_!"

Jacob couldn't keep in his laughter as he remembered that one. It'd been hilarious in itself, and yet to see Edward's expression of pure horror throughout it had been the real prize.

"And what's this about us not being able to have sex because we don't have enough blood in us to get a hard on?" Edward wanted to know, completely outraged as he continued to think about the movie. "Vampires are _known_ for being extremely sexual creatures! _Can't get it hard my ass_!"

Jacob paused, looking Edward up and down slowly.

Vampires were really sexual creatures?

Really?

Now that he thought about it, Jacob knew that Esme and Carlisle, and Alice and Jasper were always very affectionate and touchy-feely with each other, but Emmett and Edward hadn't shown any, well, any desire.

_Very sexual creatures_.

Edward was so into his rant he didn't seem to pick up on that thought. "And then vampires are supposed to go _poof_ in the sunlight and become these little neat piles of dust that can be swept up or _vacuumed_??? Really? VACUUMED?"

Now that Jacob thought of it, ever since Edward had moved to be with him the girls at the school had all been kinda dazzled by him, even some of the guys had admitted to being fascinated by the bronze-haired guy. Edward had once told Jacob that he was the perfect trap, that he body even let out some sort of pheromone which he could use to lure in human food by enticing them.

But Edward didn't even need to use that.

He _didn't_ use it and the only reason the whole school weren't trying to gang rape him was the fact that he had a stink attitude when it came to anyone who wasn't Jacob. The young mortal knew for a fact that Tyler was one of the guys who'd had an infatuation with Edward only for the vampire to sneer in his face and tell him point blank he was completely not interested.

Jacob also knew that Tyler used his friendship with Jacob to get back at Edward, and while it bothered Jacob he was still friends with Tyler because sometimes he needed some semblance of normality in his life.

"How are you two doing?" The waitress reappeared by Edward's side, _again_, batting her eyelashes at him. "Are you _sure_ there's nothing I can get for you, honey?"

Jacob tore his gaze from them and bit back a growl, stabbing his chicken with his fork. He didn't understand why he was so bothered by the flirting waitress.

It wasn't as if he wasn't used to the women acting this way around Edward, but for some reason it'd started bothering him more and more lately.

He figured he was just being selfish and wanting Edward's attention to always be on him, like it had been ever since he'd looked up as a kid, trembling and covered in scratches and blood, as Edward, also covered in blood, extended his hand to him, snow falling around them and the bodies of the vampires that'd attacked him lying all around them.

Ever since he'd been the brat who'd taken Edward's hand, not scared of the vampire though he'd seen him massacre the others, Jacob had always felt that Edward was _his_ vampire. It hadn't bothered him how Edward had become a constant in his life after that, he'd _loved_ it, he loved it still.

Edward made him feel like the most important person in this world, and now that Jacob thought about losing that devotion to some _girl_…well…he lost his appetite.

"Hey, are you okay?" Edward's voice was worried as he leaned forwards and placed his cold hand on Jacob's arm. "Are you feeling ill? Do you want me to take you home? You look like you're about to cry."

"I'm not going to _cry_ you idiot." Jacob sniffled, wiping at his indeed moist eyes. "Remind me never to order the spicy chicken again."

"You ordered the spicy chicken? Really?" Edward blinked. "I hadn't realized."

"Yeah, it's making my eyes water a little." Jacob lied, suddenly realizing that the waitress was gone. "So, uh, is that your type of girl?"

Edward went still. "Huh?"

"The waitress." Jacob clarified. "Is she your type?"

Edward cleared his throat and pulled his hand away.

Jacob missed its coolness.

"My type." Edward picked up Jacob's unused knife and began to play with it listlessly. "No. She's not my type."

Jacob didn't understand his relief. "What is your type of girl then? What does she look like? What does she have to be like?"

"Why all the sudden are you interested in knowing this?" Edward sounded a bit annoyed.

"Well, I realized lately that we've talked about everything, Ed, but never _girls_." Jacob announced, shoving the chicken back and forth on his plate. "So I thought, we're best friends, we should be discussing things like this."

"Ever since you went to Smallville you've been getting these weird ideas in your head." Edward growled, obviously unhappy. "Have you never thought that maybe there's a _reason_ to why I never talk about girls with you?"

"Yeah, actually." Jacob ducked his gaze, feeling shy. "I think I know why."

"You do?" For some reason Edward sounded hopeful.

"Yeah." Jacob cleared his throat. "You have a girl you already like, don't you, Ed?"

There was silence. "_Oh_."

Oh?

What kind of answer was _Oh_?

Jacob looked up at his best friend. "Don't lie to me Ed, you have someone you like, don't you?"

Edward opened his mouth, closed it, opened and then closed it once more before sighing and nodding. "Yes, there _is_ someone I'm in love with."

In love with.

This---this was serious.

Jacob fought with hysteria, winning the battle, at least it seemed so on the outside. "Do I know her?"

"I don't feel comfortable with talking about this, Jacob."

"Why?" Jake fought with the anger he was suddenly feeling. "I'm your best friend, Ed, you should feel comfortable telling me about everything, _especially_ this!"

"Well I _don't_!" Edward stood up. "I'll be in the car, come out when you finish eating, I'll pay the bill."

Jacob opened his mouth to apologize, to ask Ed to stay, but then he closed it and looked away stubbornly as the vampire went to pay.

What was his _damage_?

Why was Edward acting like this?

Jacob was trying to be reasonable, trying to be a better best friend.

And _how_ did Edward repay him?

By treating him like _that_.

Sighing, Jacob continued to play listlessly with his food as Edward left the restaurant, all hunger completely gone.

_He must really love her if he reacted like that with me_.

Jacob was jealous.

It surprised him to realize it but he _was_ jealous.

It was _hard_ for him to think of someone else taking priority in Edward's life.

It _hurt_.

Then again, he should have seen this coming.

He should have realized that Edward wouldn't be his forever.

Edward and Emmett would both eventually find their own vampiresses and make the Cullen clan complete and Jake would grow old and die while he watched Edward and his vampire bride live for eternity in happiness.

A woman screaming, followed by another scream and another, brought Jacob out of his dark thoughts and he realized, eyes wide, that everything in the restaurant was _floating_.

And he also realized that his hands were _glowing green_.

Unclenching his fists Jacob gasped and shot to his feet when the furniture came crashing down.

_Oh shit_.

There was chaos and panic, and yet a body pushed inside while others were pushing out, and Edward was by his side, eyes wide, pulling him to him.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, voice worried. "I heard the screaming and everyone's thoughts are terrified! The furniture all hovered and then crashed down?" He was obviously listening to their thoughts, picking out bits and pieces and figuring out what'd happened. "Come on, it's not safe for you in here. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone. This is my fault. You're safe now, I'm here."

Jacob let Edward lead him out of the restaurant, and he knew he was probably going into shock so that dulled his thoughts and thankfully Edward seemed unable to make any sense of them or he just wasn't trying to read them.

When they got to Jacob's home his dad and Lana were apparently out, which Jake found odd, but neither male really thought about it as they went to the boy's room and Jacob changed into his pajamas.

Getting into bed, still in shock, Jacob hugged his pillow, eyes wide, staring ahead of him, as he remembered how his hands had been glowing green and the moment he'd opened his fists they'd stopped glowing and the furniture all came crashing down.

His meteor power had just manifested itself.

He needed to speak to someone who would understand…

But _who_?

Maybe, maybe Lana knew of a meteor freak who _hadn't_ gone insane or ended up killed?

God, he hoped so.

So deep in his thoughts, Jacob didn't notice Edward sitting on the bed watching him in confused worried. The vampire was silent, watching Jacob until the boy finally fell asleep.

Edward sighed as he got more comfortable in the bed and a soft smile curled his lips when Jacob turned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around him.

Running pale fingers through Jacob's midnight black hair, Edward looked down at the boy and couldn't help but feel so bittersweet at the moment. On one hand Jacob was curled up all around him, and on the other, this meant nothing to the other boy.

He was his _best friend_ and he wanted to start talking about _girls_ with him.

_God, if You even exist, stop torturing me already_.

How was he going to talk about girls with the one person he loved with all his heart body and soul? Well, if he _had_ a soul, but if he _did_, it belonged to Jacob completely.

It had ever since that moment in Alaska when he'd come across that group of vampires attacking Billy and an extremely young Jacob. Something inside of him had gone furious in bloodlust and he along with Emmett, had slaughtered the vampires before they could truly hurt Jacob.

Billy had lost his ability to move that day due to what those things had done to him, but Edward had managed to save Jacob, to protect him.

Jacob had become _his_ that day, and Edward didn't want to ever let him go.

Especially not to some _girl._

Sighing again, Edward closed his eyes.

_You're going to be the death of me, Jacob Black._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or Smallville, or Wolverine-Origins.**

_Wanna thank __**xxBloodAngelxx, teamjakeward, primaaryet, oni-hime-san, lilli kitty, Stephycats7785, Pace1818, thatHarlot, NB100,**__**Utena-Puchiko-nyu **__and __**lucidscreamer **__for reviewing the previous chapter._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Okay, so Lana's idea is to use jealousy against the boys." Alice announced the night before, smiling brightly. "First we have to decide who we want jealous, Jake or Ed. Who would be more likely to snap and do something?"_

_"Edward." The answer was quick and unanimous._

_"Exactly." Alice nodded as if she'd asked a dumb question to begin with. "So this means we need to find someone to use to get Edward jealous."_

_"What about Tyler Crowley?" Lana asked. "I mean, he's already making Edward jealous."_

_"No, that won't work." Alice shook his head. "That guy is only doing that because he wants Edward and can't have him, and Edward knows that, so while Tyler hanging all on Jacob __**does**__ bother Edward it isn't __**enough**__."_

_"Who else could we use?" Billy wanted to know, before blinking. "What about Bella?"_

_Alice shook her head. "She might really fall in love with Jacob, and we don't want to hurt her."_

_"But maybe we could explain the situation to her?" Emmett asked._

_"No." Alice shook her head. "Bella won't do. We need someone else. Bella's no competition for Edward."_

_"Who __**could**__ be competition for Edward?" Esme asked, truly confused._

_Alice's eyes suddenly went blank, as if for a moment she wasn't there with them anymore._

_Lana's eyes narrowed as she noticed how everyone tensed and sent looks at her, as if worried that she was seeing this._

_That did it._

_What were the Cullens hiding?_

_And then Alice was grinning. "Okay, we don't have to worry about that, Jake's going to give us the perfect candidate all on his own. All we have to do now is to use it to our advantage and make Edward as insecure and jealous as possible."_

_Lana frowned._

_How did Alice know that Jacob would have someone like him who was worthy competition for Edward?_

_But she didn't voice her questions, remembering how it was one of the things that'd ruined her relationship and friendship with Clark in the first place---begging for the truth and accusing him of secrets._

_This time she was going to be silent and get all the facts before speaking up._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob skipped school the next day.

He knew it was wrong, he knew that he was going to be in a lot of trouble with both his family and Edward when he returned, but he didn't really care. He'd gotten up at the crack of dawn to find that he was floating above his bed---and came crashing down as soon as he realized it.

There were more important things than school.

Thank God Edward had already left to go to his place and change before school. Jacob didn't want questions, he needed answers. When he had the answers he'd tell Edward, until then he---he needed to do research.

He drove on his motorcycle to Port Angeles and found the first Internet Café he could and went inside, goggling 'meteor freak' and 'Smallville', and came upon something called the Web Of Weird by Chloe Sullivan.

He recognized the name.

It was Lana's friend, the blonde one with the wicked sense of humor.

Jacob read the articles published in the Torch, (Lana's old school's newspaper) and he felt his heart sink when he read about all of the meteor freaks Chloe had investigated. All of them had either gone insane and been sent to some institution called _Belle Reeve_ because they'd tried killing everyone, or they'd been killed as people tried to stop them from killing people.

_Meteor freaks are monsters…murderers_.

Jacob's heart skipped a beat as he leaned back in horror.

Was this what he was going to go through as well?

Was he suddenly going to wake up insane and then try to kill all those he loved?

_No. NO! I can't!_

Looking through the contact information, Jacob found an email address and quickly clicked on it. He began composing a letter to Chloe letting her know who he was and what was happening to him and asking her for her help. He didn't want to be evil, he didn't want to hurt anyone.

He needed _help_.

Pressing '_Send'_, Jacob took in a deep breath and continued to read Chloe's stories, realizing that Clark Kent, the guy Lana had had that short relationship with, was featured in a lot of them.

He wondered if this was a coincidence.

Jacob was surprised when his Messenger said that Chloe_Sullivan was asking to be his friend, and he approved of it, watching in surprise as a window came up and Chloe began to type to him. Apparently she'd been checking her email at school and had found his email.

CS says:

_Hey Jacob, I read your letter. Please, try calm down._

JB says:

_I'm sorry for bothering you, but I found myself floating above my bed this morning, and last night I went through an emotional moment and everything in the restaurant I was in just floated before crashing down. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to!_

CS says:

_Just because you're a meteor freak doesn't mean you're going to be evil and kill anyone, Jacob._

JB says:

_According to all your files I will!_

CS says:

^sighs^ _The reason why I stopped writing those pieces was because I found out that there are actually meteor freaks who are not evil out there and I was only damaging them by writing all those things about them. Look, the powers the meteors give you try to take control, and the power is seductive. But you already are proving that you aren't going to use them against anyone. You only manifested last night and you're searching for help. All the meteor freaks I've written about never looked for help and they used their powers for their own advancement._

JB says:

_What can I do_?

CS says:

_Is there anywhere close by that you can go to where there's total solitude? Where we can meet and talk in person?_

Jacob paused, surprised.

JB says:

_You're in Washington?_

CS says:

_No, but I have my ways. So. Do you know of any place?_

Jacob took in a deep breath, hesitating, before typing.

JB says:

_Yes_.

He typed out the directions to the hidden meadow in the forest behind his home, the place only he and Edward knew about, and wondered why he felt like he was betraying his best friend by doing so.

CS says:

_How long till you can get there?_

JB says:

_Half hour_.

CS says:

_We'll see you there._

And then she logged off.

_She'll see me there? And who is she coming with?_

Shaking his head, wondering if he'd done the right thing, Jacob got up and went to the counter, paying for the time he'd used the computer.

He needed to get back to Forks immediately.

No time for regrets or second thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean he wasn't home when you woke up?" Edward asked Lana with a dark frown.

He'd gone up to them the moment the truck had driven into the parking lot, and his mood had gone sour the moment he realized that the only two people getting out of the vehicle were Lana and Bella.

"I _mean_ that he wasn't home when I woke up." Lana replied, not at all intimidated. "Billy and I didn't hear him leave, but his motorcycle wasn't below so he must have had somewhere he had to go and forgot to tell us. I picked up Bella."

Edward didn't care about any detail that didn't have Jacob in it. "He couldn't have something he had to do, he didn't say anything to me about it last night."

"And he usually tells you everything?" Bella asked.

"Yes. And I tell _him_ everything too." Edward nodded absentmindedly. "He wouldn't have left me out on purpose."

"Maybe he forgot to tell you." Lana offered.

"Or it came up last minute." Bella nodded.

It wasn't helping Edward calm down.

Nothing _good_ ever happened last minute.

And he doubted that Jacob had forgotten to tell him anything. Anyway, he would have been able to read the plans in Jacob's thoughts had it been otherwise, even _if_ it was slowly getting more and more difficult to get a clear reading on those thoughts the last two weeks.

Lana suddenly grinned. "Maybe he got a call and decided to go meet someone. Someone important. Someone he'd get up early to see."

Edward frowned, not liking the sound of that. "Like a _girl_?"

"Maybe." Lana paused, looking pensive. "That's actually a good question. What if it's a guy? I got the impression it might be a guy."

Edward's eyes narrowed as he glared at the tiny brunette. "What impression? Has Jacob said anything to you about a guy?"

Suddenly Lana's eyes widened and she shook her head. "_No_."

But her voice was squeaking, and she was _definitely_ nervous now.

And even though he couldn't read her thoughts Edward knew she had to be hiding something from him.

Jacob had talked to Lana about some guy, or about _someone, _and she'd gotten the impression that it was a _guy_.

A _guy_ Jacob had gotten up at an ungodly hour to meet.

And Jacob _hated_ mornings.

So that meant that this guy was _important _to Jacob.

Edward clenched his fists, not noticing that his eyes had gone from gold to black in seconds, or the fact that Lana had noticed, her eyes widening. "I'm going to look for him." He turned his back on the girls and walked away, telling himself to calm down, that this wasn't what it was looking like.

Plus, if it was a _guy_ he didn't have anything to worry about.

Jacob wasn't _gay_, or _bisexual_…

…was he?

Edward froze, eyes widening.

What if the reason why Jacob was so intent on talking about relationships lately was because _he_ had someone he was interested in and he'd been trying to work up to the courage so he could tell Edward?

Edward felt dizzy.

_And_ murderous.

His eyes narrowed.

He wasn't going to allow this.

He _couldn't_.

With that he stalked to his shiny silver Volvo, determined.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark looked around the little meadow and thought it looked nice. It was peaceful, something he'd been missing since he'd had to move to the hustle and bustle of Metropolis. Chloe was enjoying the change, but Clark? Clark liked the countryside much better than the city life.

He was nervous about this meeting but understood why Chloe and he needed to be here.

Ever since Chloe had figured out his secret he'd had a burden lifted from his shoulders, so he knew how important it was for someone to be able to confide in someone who understood and supported you. Plus, he knew Jacob, and while they hadn't really had long conversations or anything he knew that the kid was a good one.

_Kid. Right. He's your same age_.

Plus, he was Lana's cousin, and while Clark had realized that he and Lana were never going to be anything, he would always have a special place in his heart for the pretty brunette, and would do all he could to help Jacob for her.

Chloe's phone rang and she looked down at the screen, smiling. "It's Scott."

Clark grinned teasingly at his best friend.

They'd made friends with a young man a couple of grades above theirs named Scott Summers, and Chloe and the forever shades-wearing guy were completely into each other.

"Probably wondering why I'm not on campus." Chloe smiled brighter biting on her bottom lip to stifle a giggle before answering it. "Hey Scott. No, I'm fine. Clark and I had to leave. Meteor business."

Scott was a mutant, the reason why he was constantly having headaches and had to wear shades was because he shot laser beams out of his eyes. Clark and Chloe had found out his secret soon after Scott started flirting with Chloe, and instead of her being freaked out as the older boy had obviously thought she would be, Chloe had thought it _hot_.

Pun intended.

"Yeah, I'll call you and let you know how it goes when it's over." Chloe was smiling silly and blushing. "I'm _fine_. Clark is with me so if he goes rogue I'll be okay." She sighed happily. "Okay, see you then."

Clark bit his tongue to keep from laughing at Chloe.

"Shut up." She grumbled, knowing this.

Clark laughed.

And then he went stiff as he heard Jacob coming. "He's here."

Chloe went business-mode immediately and they both turned as the bushes parted and Jacob Black emerged, looking shocked that they were here.

"How did you guys make it here before me?" Jacob asked as he came closer towards them, a little wary.

"We have our ways." Chloe smiled, going to Jacob and shaking his hand. "It's nice to see you again Jacob, you remember Clark, right?"

"Yeah." Jacob nodded, shaking Clark's hand as well, cautiously. "So, what do we do now?"

"Does anyone know about this?" Chloe asked before clarifying. "Your meteor power? Our meeting?"

Jacob shook his head.

"Good, it's better to keep both secret." The blonde smiled. "Well, you said you could make things float, right? Is it TK or the manipulations of the molecules in things, or manipulating air?"

Jacob blinked. "Uh. I don't know?"

Chloe tilted her head to the right. "Well, why don't you show us and we'll try figure out what exactly your meteor power is?"

Jacob hesitated for a moment before nodding. He looked around them before going to a rock. Taking in a deep breath he pointed his hands to the rock and---nothing happened.

Chloe watched on curiously.

Jacob blinked and did it again.

Nothing happened.

Clark felt a little sorry for the boy as a blush of embarrassment colored his cheeks.

This was actually quite common when a power first manifested itself---the inability to control it. Clark knew that well himself.

Jacob tried again.

_Nothing_.

"Stupid _rock_!" Jacob growled, throwing his hands down in fury…

…and then he shot up into the air as if propelled by a thousand rockets.

His scream was heard throughout the mountain.

Clark's eyes widened in shock.

"Clark! Do something!" Chloe screamed.

Clark was already on it.

Watching as Jacob stopped shooting upwards and started falling he took a great leap, grabbed the boy in his arms, and then they landed down with a crash that made the whole mountain tremble and dust fly, and birds fly from their perches on the trees.

And when the dust settled Clark was standing in a little hole, holding Jacob bridal-style, Jacob's arms around his neck, looking up at him in shock and trembling slightly from fear.

"Are you okay?" Chloe rushed to them.

"Y-yes?" Jacob squeaked, eyes on Clark. "You're a meteor freak too?"

Clark thought for a moment before nodding. "Something like that."

"_Oh_." Jacob squeaked again, not moving, looking like he was about to faint. "_Thank you_."

Clark chuckled. "No problem."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think I know what your power is." Chloe announced, drawing their attention back to her. "You don't have telekinesis. You control the _air_ around things, and around yourself, enabling you to do a _lot_ of stuff, like lift heavy things into the air---like _lifting yourself_ into the air." She grinned. "I think, with enough practice, you might even be able to _fly_."

Jacob's eyes widened. "_Fly_?"

"I know, cool right?" Chloe was bubbling, and then her watch beeped. "We have to get back, but we'll be here tonight if you're free."

"I'm free." Jacob nodded.

"Good." She smiled. "I might brings my, uh, a friend a long. He's a mutant as well, so he'll help."

"Great." Jacob smiled shakily.

Chloe suddenly grinned. "Clark, you can let go of him now."

Clark smirked. "I don't know, he's still trembling."

Jacob made a face. "Stop laughing at me. I just jettisoned into the air like a rocket, I have a _reason_ for my legs becoming jelly."

"He's right." Clark responded.

Chloe just giggled.

Jacob sighed and motioned for Clark to put him down, and even though he swayed a little his legs were now strong enough to keep him standing upright. "See you guys around 8?"

"Perfect timing." Chloe agreed. "See you!"

Clark nodded to Jacob, grabbed Chloe, and then superspeeded away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had just _disappeared into thin air_.

Shaking his head, Jacob turned and began his shaky walk down the unmarked path he knew through the mountain down to his house at the base. By the time he'd gotten down there he was so deep in his thoughts. He relieved the moment of soaring through the air, and while it was _terrifying_ at the moment (he was almost sure he screamed like a little girl) there was also a rush of pleasure that had his cheeks blushing.

"Where were you?"

Jacob stumbled, looking up, surprised to see Edward there glaring at him, sanding by his car. "Ed."

Edward looked troubled and angry as he came towards Jacob.

Jacob immediately tried to blank his mind. He wanted to tell Edward, but this wasn't just _his_ secret, it was Chloe's and Clark's as well, and they had wanted it to stay secret so he had to keep it from his best friend. Even if he didn't want to.

"You skipped school." Edward sniffed him before going still. "Were you meeting with someone? Did something happen?"

For a split second the thought of Clark catching him as he fell flashed through Jacob's mind, but he pushed it away, looking to his right. "No."

God, he _hated_ lying to Edward!

He didn't notice Edward's face both showing hurt and anger because the moment he looked back at his friend the vampire was emotionless.

"Come on." Edward growled, grabbing Jacob and towing him back to the car. "You shouldn't miss school like this. You only go to school _once_ you know."

"Unless you're a vampire." Jacob chuckled, but Edward didn't laugh or let go of him.

Of course, Jacob had no way of realizing that Edward could smell Clark all over him, that he'd seen a flash of Jacob in Clark's arms looking up into his face, or that the vampire was doing his best to not give into bloodlust and hunt down the person who'd had Jacob against him so close and tight that he smelt only of him.

Or that the reason why he was holding him was to try and remove the other person's scent from Jacob and once more place his _own_ scent there instead.

Yes, Jacob didn't know this, so he didn't understand Edward's somber mood the rest of the day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or Smallville, or Wolverine-Origins.**

_Wanna thank __**oni-hime-san, thoraru, xxBloodAngelxx, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, sonyabrady1971, thatHarlot, papersoul, Princess Aelita Lyoko, Pace1818, shelimar2, mia-dwcut-09, primaaryet, queen125, Stephycats7785 **__and __**NB100 **__for reviewing the previous chapter._

Okay, so, _so far_ the fixed pairings are Jake/Ed and Lana/Emmett (and _obviously_ Alice/Jasper and Esme/Carlisle).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward had been agitated all day.

Lana watched with curiosity.

When Edward and Jacob had returned to school later on in the day she'd been watching them closely, noticing the grim lines Edward's lips were, and the guilty look on Jacob's face. It was obvious that what Alice had predicted had come true.

Edward had a rival.

The pale boy had been distracted all day, and it would have been comical to watch him mess up everything if it wasn't for the fact that Lana's curiosity was _killing her._

Who was the rival?

What exactly had happened?

"He came back smelling like someone else."

Lana turned to see that Emmett was standing next to her, smirking in Edward and Jacob's direction. "Really?"

_How can you tell?_

"Ed doesn't like anyone else's scent on Jacob other than his, it's something territorial." Emmett explained smoothly, arms folded over his chest.

"So _that's_ what the extra touchy-feely-ness is about." Lana understood, keeping all questions and suspicions out of her voice, glad that Emmett didn't seemed to have realized what exactly he'd told her.

Not only where they all horribly cold to the touch, and Alice could apparently see the future, but Emmett had told her that they had an extra-ordinary sense of scent and were quite animalistic in nature.

_What exactly __**are**__ you?_

Hearing a giggle, Lana followed the sound to see Bella smiling at Mike Newton, who was saying something and looking at Bella as if she was made out of gold and bathed in chocolate.

_Well, apparently she has no problems with blondes_.

So into watching those two Lana didn't notice where she was going and she gave a little cry as she tripped. Closing her eyes and waiting for impact, Lana went still as cold arms went around her with amazing speed, pulling her up against a large, stony, cold body.

Gulping, opening her eyes, Lana looked up into Emmett's brown eyes, finding herself beginning to blush as she looked up at him. "_Thank you_."

He seemed shocked with himself, before his gaze went to her lips, to the blush on her cheeks, and he abruptly let her go, clearing his throat and taking a step backwards, running his hand over his shortly cropped hair. "Try be careful. We don't want you getting hurt. You're so tiny it scares me to think what'd happen to you if you fell. You'd probably break every bone in your body or something."

_Add super fast to the list…and super cute_.

Lana found herself smiling amused and somewhat tenderly at Emmett, who now seemed so _shy_ all of a sudden as he _babbled_.

She'd never thought that the giant would _babble_ when he was nervous.

It was so utterly _cute_.

Smiling at Emmett, Lana didn't notice Alice and Jasper watching them, both smiling brightly.

"That scent." Emmett suddenly sniffed the air and turned towards the entrance. "It's _him_, the guy Jacob went to meet this morning."

Lana turned towards the entrance of the school, and her eyes widened when she saw Clark Kent leaning against the fence, looking a little bored as he watched everyone who left the school. "_Clark_?"

Emmett frowned at the whispered word, but she didn't notice. "You know him?"

"Yes." Lana nodded, unable to believe this. "He's my ex boyfriend."

Emmett's eyes narrowed further. "Oh."

"_He's_ Edward's _rival?_" Lana turned to Emmett, only now noticing the scowl but not really paying any attention to it. She had other things on her mind. "_He's_ the one whose scent is all over Jacob?"

Emmett nodded solemnly. "That's the guy Alice saw as being the 'rival'."

_She 'saw'_. _He's just confirming more and more without really realizing it_.

"Uh oh." Emmett muttered. "Edward's gotten hold of the scent as well."

Lana turned to see Edward's gaze immediately go straight to where Clark was waiting, and her eyes widened at the way his eyes went, once more, from golden to completely pitch black in seconds flat. Jacob followed Edward's gaze and he _tripped_, Edward grabbing his arm and keeping him from going all the way down.

_Apparently the ability to scent things and the unnatural speed are a part of the family_. _And that's the second time I see Edward's eyes change like that_.

She more completely sure the Cullens weren't humans.

It didn't scare her, didn't even bother her. She liked the Cullens, knew they were good people, or, err, good _whatever_ they were.

She was just curious.

Maybe Chloe's _Must Know_ attitude had rubbed off on her.

She wasn't sure.

All she knew was that she was going to solve this mystery.

"Come on, we're going to make sure nothing bad happens." Lana announced, grabbing Emmett's hand and leading the tall, cold giant easily.

She didn't notice his wide-eyed gaze at her initiating touch with him.

They reached Clark around the same time a pissed Edward and a nervous Jacob did.

"_Clark_!" Lana put on her brightest, most oblivious smile on her face and hurried between Edward and Clark, hugging her ex boyfriend. "It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

Edward and Emmett narrowed their eyes at this, one in confusion and the other…

"Hey Lana." Clark hugged her back, smiling, before pulling away. "I'm actually here to see Jacob. I'm, uh, I'm on a trip with my grandfather and Jacob and I saw each other the other day and he promised that he'd show me around."

"_Really_?" Lana continued to play oblivious. "That's great! I _know_ you and Jake were going to be close friends since the time you were in Smallville together."

She heard a growl behind her and wondered if maybe she'd egged Edward on just a _little_ too much.

"Well, Ed, I, uh, I'll see you when you get back from your hunt, uh, _camping_ trip." Jacob sent Lana a look before going towards Clark. "Hey."

_Hunt_?

Lana did her best to keep the frown off of her face.

The Cullens hunted?

Hunted _what_?

Edward opened his mouth, closed it, and turned and walked away.

"I'm going to go check up on him." Emmett told Lana before going after his younger brother.

Lana turned to Jacob and Clark, noting how uncomfortable both were, and kept her questions silent, only smiling at them. "Have a great time, guys!" Turning her back on them she walked towards where Bella was leaning against the truck.

"Who's _that_?" Bella asked, looking Clark up and down.

"My ex." Lana admitted as they got into the truck and she started the engine.

"Really?" Bella asked. "He's gorgeous."

Lana raised an eyebrow. "What about Mike?"

"He's a nice friend." Bella replied, putting on her seatbelt as they drove out of the parking space. "Oh, guess what happened to me last night?"

"What?" Lana asked, merging into the street traffic.

"I was out with dad. He has some friends at the Rez and I met this one guy,_ really_ good looking." Bella blushed, grinning slightly. "His name is Sam, and he just _froze_ when he saw me and even though my dad was _right there_ he came to me and introduced himself and everything."

"_Really_?" Lana asked, unable to keep the envy from her voice.

"Yep." Bella nodded. "So we got talking and he asked me about who I knew in Forks since I'm new and everything, and when I mentioned the Cullens he changed completely. He told me not to hang out with them." Bella frowned, obviously angered by this. "Said that they were dangerous and that the whole tribe stayed away from the Cold Ones and I should too. He practically _ordered_ to! As if he can order me around!"

_The Cold Ones_?

Bella drove Bella home and they did their homework together and then went on the internet. Bella's mother called and the girl went outside to use the phone, leaving Lana alone with the computer.

The brunette didn't lose any time.

She went onto Google and typed in the words Cold Ones, hunt, scent, strength, speed, eyes that change color in seconds, extreme beauty, ability to see the future, and her eyes widened when she saw the webpages that came up as results.

There were all occult or folkloric pages.

And they had only _one thing in common_.

Lana froze as suddenly it all made sense to her.

_Vampires._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry about coming to your school like that, but the plans changed." Clark announced as they stood in the meadow. As soon as they'd walked to a place where no one was watching Clark had told Jacob to climb on his back, and just like Edward used to take him Clark took him at a speed even faster than _Edward's_ towards the secret meeting place. It'd only taken _seconds_. "Chloe's soon-to-be-boyfriend is having some problems so she stayed to help him, and I offered to come and help you alone."

"Thanks." Jacob announced, feeling a little awkward and awed all at the same time. "So you're power, it's super speed?"

Clark hesitated for a moment. "One of them are."

Jacob blinked, even more in awe. "You can do more things? Like what?"

Clark rubbed the back of his head in both embarrassment and nervousness. "Well, I have what Chloe calls Super Speed, Super Hearing, Super _Breath_, X-Ray Vision, Laser Vision, Super Strength, I can jump over skyscrapers, and I'm virtually indestructible."

"_Wow." _Jacob grinned in amazement. "You, like, hit the _jackpot_ when it came to powers!"

Clark chuckled softly, shaking his head. "If you say so."

"Gees, I'm so glad." Jacob sighed, sitting down on a large boulder. "Now that I know you're a freak too and you're not going about killing people…"

"Chloe's a meteor freak too." Clark admitted. "She discovered it right before the last meteor shower. She can heal other people, and she can also sense other people's powers."

"That's how she knew exactly what my power was when I finally used it." Jacob blinked, smiling softly. "Thanks, for helping me." He sighed, looking away, smile disappearing. "When I realized what was happening to me, I was so _scared_…"

"Well, you're not alone anymore, okay?" Clark placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah, thanks."

"_So_." Clark pulled his hand away. "There a reason why that friend of yours looked like he was going to tear me apart?" He frowned. "You know, while I know for a fact that all things inhuman aren't bad, you---you _do_ know that his heart doesn't beat, right?"

Jacob's eyes widened. "You can _tell_ that?"

"Super hearing, remember?" Clark shrugged. "So I'm guessing you've figured out that they are vampires, him and the tall guy Lana was with."

Jacob nodded. "They've been my friends since I was a kid. Edward and Emmett saved my father and I when a group of rogue vampires tried to eat us in Alaska, and he's been my best friend/guardian ever since."

"So they don't eat people." Clark wanted to clarify.

Jacob shook his head. "Remember how I said I'd see him after he went hunting? He and the Cullens, his family, are vegetarian vamps, or in other words, they only drink the blood of animals."

Clark was silent for a moment. "So Lana's safe with them?"

Jacob nodded.

"Well, if he, if he wants anything to do with her he better tell her the truth before she finds out on her oown." Clark decided.

"Huh?" Jacob asked, blinking, a little confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"The dark haired one Lana appeared with, he likes her." Clark made a little face at it and sighed but then he smiled and shook his head. "He was looking at her the way _I_ used to when I was in love with her---and glaring jealously at me the same _your_ friend was."

Jacob's eyes widened. "Huh? Edward wasn't glaring at you jealously, he was being possessive, he's like that with anyone around me. It has nothing to do with jealousy." He pouted, looking away. "He's in love with someone."

"_Someone_." Clark tilted his head to the side.

Jacob bit back the jealousy. "Yeah, he won't tell me who it is though."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "And they say _I'm_ oblivious."

"Huh?" Jacob turned to look at him in confusion.

Clark just shook his head. "How about we start training?"

"Sure." The young meteor freak nodded. "So what do we do?"

"Just, try concentrating hard on manipulating the air around that twig over there." Clark announced, pointing to the twig in question. "Last time you bombed because you were trying to move the rock itself, thinking you had TK, but since we now know that you manipulate the _air_ try concentrating on that."

"Okay." Still a little unsure Jacob concentrated on the wind around the fairly thin twig on the ground and spent the next couple of hours just staring at it, or pointing his hands to it, or placing his hands to his forehead…_anything_ he'd seen people with powers in movies do while using their powers.

Nothing was working.

"This is no use." Jacob growled, turning his back on the twig and facing Clark. "I can't move it. When I want it to work it never does! What kind of useless power _is_ this?"

Clark chuckled. "It doesn't come easy at first Jacob. My powers all came at different times and they were _all_ hard to master at first. You just have to concentrate and put your all in it and it'll work."

"I _am_." Jacob grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. "It's just not working!"

"Okay, let's do this, turn back towards that direction and close your eyes." Clark instructed.

A little wary, Jacob did as told. "Okay."

"Now _relax_." Clark ordered, going behind him and grabbing his hands holding Jacob's arms out in front of him. "Don't think about moving anything, just try and concentrate try to _feel_ the wind in a three-dimensional way."

"You've just lost me." Jacob chuckled wryly.

"Sorry, you start talking like that after spending enough time with Chloe." Clark chuckled as well before trying to say it in a simpler way. "Try to _feel_ the air as it moves around us, as it blows through the trees, can you feel it?"

Jacob was silent for a moment, sighing. "No."

"That's okay, just keep trying, it'll be hard at first but nothing good happens without hard work and determination." Clark encouraged, glad that he was able to help Jacob this way. "Try to block out all the background noise, just listen to my voice and try to _feel_ the air around you, feel its pulls, the direction it's going, and try push it upwards."

Jacob made a little annoyed sound but he did as told, silent, and for a couple of minutes there was nothing…

…and then the twig began to hover into the air---as well as the large boulder Jacob had been sitting on before, as well as other boulders all around them.

Clark grinned as he saw things all around them begin to float, even the water in the small crystal lake was floating incredibly upwards, as were Jacob and he.

The trees seemed to be trying to do so as well, but their roots were far too down in the air, anchoring them.

Jacob growled. "I can't _do_ this!" He then opened his eyes before Clark could warn him and suddenly they were all crashing down, good thing they hadn't been too high.

Clark pushed himself up into a sitting position on the ground and saw the shocked look at Jacob's face, grinning. "What were you saying?"

When the water had come crashing down it splashed all on them, and the dust that'd exploded everywhere as the boulders came crashing down had covered them, so they were both kinda muddy by now.

But they were grinning.

"I---I _did_ it?"

Clark nodded.

Jacob laughed in disbelief. "I did it." He then threw himself at Clark and hugged him. "I _did_ it!"

Clark laughed, amused and understanding. He remembered his own glee when he'd finally mastered his own powers, and he was kinda proud of Jacob for being able to do that on his first day.

"I _did_ it!" Jacob continued to chuckle, excited.

Sensing something coming at them _fast_ Clark looked up in time to see Edward Cullen break through the forest into the meadow, and stop dead when he saw them on the ground, Jacob half on top of him, both dirty and holding each other as they laughed.

Clark had half guessed that evening that Edward might be in love with Jacob, and if the hurt and anger in his black eyes had anything to say it, it only confirmed it for the alien.

And what was worse, the obviously possessive and jealous guy had read the situation _all wrong._

But before Clark could warn Jacob or say something to Edward the vampire growled angrily. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Jacob went stiff before pulling away from Clark and turning to look at Edward. "_Ed_? What are you doing here?"

But Edward ignored him, glaring at Clark with eyes that fiercely told him to _stay the hell away_ from Jacob or else he'd _kill_ him.

Clark wondered how his Kryptonian powers would hold up against a vampire since he _was_ vulnerable to magic and stuff and this vampire looked like he wanted nothing better than to tear him to pieces.

Clark got up slowly, warily, hoping to _god_ that he wasn't about to find out who'd win in a fight to the death between a vampire and an alien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/Smallville**

**I know I took forever to update...but I hope this will stave off your hunger for more until I can update again!**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Jacob looked up, eyes wide, trying to think of a way to get around this.

Edward looked unlike he'd ever seen him, like some sort of avenging angel in the setting sun.

Jacob gulped.

Something inside of his stomach did a funny little somersault for some reason as he gazed upon Edward.

He looked so..._beautiful_.

Fierce and deadly, yes, but beautiful nonetheless.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob finally got to his feet long after Clark had, blinking. "You're supposed to be in a hunt right about now."

Edward didn't answer him, didn't even _look_ at him, gaze narrowed and firmly on Clark. "We decided to wait. You..." Those eyes were pitch black. "I wanted to get to know the man you have been disappearing to see lately...and bringing to _our_ secret place. To wrestle in the mud with."

Jacob gulped. "Uh, Edward Cullen, meet Clark Kent. He-uh..." What in the world was he supposed to say in this sort of situation?

He wanted to tell Edward the truth, he really wanted to! It was _killing_ him not to tell his best friend everything, but this just wasn't _his_ secret. And he wouldn't want Chloe or Clark to be blabbing to everyone _they_ knew about _his_ secret either and-.

"I'm Clark Kent, Jacob's mentor." Clark announced, stretching his hand out to the vampire. "We wanted a place where we could practice without any distraction, and this was the only place that Jacob could think of that didn't have much traffic of human or any other kind."

Edward went stiff at the 'other' kind, sending Jacob a hurt, betrayed look.

Jacob shook his head, eyes wide, realizing what was going through Edward's head.

"He didn't tell me that you were a vampire." Clark brought Edward's attention back on him. "I knew because I couldn't hear your heartbeat."

Edward blinked, the hurt and anger and betrayal melting away into pure confusion. "You couldn't _hear_ my heartbeat?"

Clark nodded.

The vampire looked between Clark and Jacob. "And what did you mean when you said that you were Jacob's mentor? That you two needed to _practice_?" He turned to Jacob. "What's going _on_?"

Jacob paused, sending a look in Clark's reaction and finally managing to smile in relief when Clark nodded his approval to tell Edward the truth. "Um, Ed, remember when we fought and I went to Smallville to cool down a bit?"

Edward nodded, eyes going wary. "That's where you met _him_."

"Uh, yes, but that's not what I was going to say." Jacob brought his hand to his hair. "You remember how there was that meteor thing-?"

Edward's face suddenly fell, looking haunted as he nodded, his gaze lowering. "I almost lost you."

"Yeah." He blushed for no good reason, it was annoying. "We, uh, got hit by a meteor and somehow I survived it." Jacob nodded. "Well, its not a _miracle_ why I survived it."

"What do you mean?" Edward looked up once more. "What are you talking about? I didn't sire you. If it wasn't the fact that it was a miracle then..."

"Remember those stories I told you that Lana and Chloe had told me about in Smallville?"

For a moment Edward only narrowed his eyes in confusion, and then...and then those black eyes widened in understanding. "Oh."

Jacob nodded, pointing to Clark. "He and Chloe are helping me, with the situation, so I can control it." The young man sighed. "I wanted to tell you, but it wasn't only _my_ secret to share."

"So all this while...you've been coming here...with him...to _train_." The tension melted from Edward's expression as he looked between them. "Because he's a meteor freak as well."

Jacob nodded.

Clark cleared his throat. "Well, actually, _Chloe_ is the one who's doing most of the mentoring, but today she couldn't make it because her boyfriend is having problems, so she volunteered me to come and help Jacob. He-his powers are very strong, and if he doesn't get a control over them they will control _him_, and that's when metahumans go insane."

Edward went serious right away, nodding. "Right. Uh, _thank you_, for helping him."

Clark smiled at him. "Chloe and I don't mind. We enjoy this. Plus, Jacob's got an incredible power."

The vampire turned to his best friend, curiously. "What exactly can you do?"

Jacob sighed, looking down at his feet, embarrassed for some reason. "According to Chloe, I can control the air or something like that."

Edward's eyes widened.

Clark turned to the vampire with a friendly smile on his face. "Wanna watch the practice?"

Edward finally gave him a genuine, friendly smile. "Would love to."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lana Lang once more found herself over the Cullen's with Billy.

It had been hard dodging Bella for the evening, but Lana wasn't about to miss this for the world. She'd just solved a mystery. She had just _totally_ Chloe Sullivan'd the great Cullen Conundrum.

The Cullens were _vampires_.

Vampires!

How _awesome_ was _that_?

Of course, they didn't _know_ she knew, but she decided that she preferred to keep it that way for now.

"You okay?" Emmett asked her, slightly amused, as he lowered himself down on the armrest of the sofa she was sitting on. "You seem to be..._hyper_...today."

She blushed, pulling a strand of straight dark hair out of her face as she smiled up at him. "I'm fine. Just. You know excited. I've never been in this sort of situation before."

He gave her a curious look.

She blinked, her blush deepening. "Uhm, I mean, well, you know, match making."

"Oh." He chuckled, shaking his head and looking towards Alice, who was rallying the troops. "I haven't exactly been in this type of situation either, and if it weren't for the fact that Edward's driving me _insane_ I just would have left them alone to take their time at getting together."

"I think its...sweet...that all of you want him happy." Lana replied softly.

He sent her another quick, curious look, before smiling and looking away.

She kept her gaze on him though, sighing.

He really _was_ handsome.

The brunette bit down her bottom lip.

What _was_ it with her and crushing on guys that hid deep dark secrets?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Edward stood in awe, watching as the boulders in the meadow floated up in the air, along with the water, as if they weighed a feather.

Interestingly enough, Jacob could never get this done with his eyes open, but whenever he kept his eyes closed and just concentrated...everything began to float. Even Edward and Clark. And while that was a little intimidating it was _amazing_.

His boy was _amazing_.

According to Clark, with practice, Jacob would be able to control it with his eyes open, and only raise certain things of his own choosing...and without having his hands all outstretched like he was doing now. Just with the power of his _mind_ Jacob would be able to do all this.

Edward could kinda understand why he'd been acting so strange.

This must be a lot to take in, to get used to.

Still, he wished that Jacob had felt that he could tell him what was going on from the time that he'd started suspecting that he'd mutated.

Like in the restaurant.

But then again things had been tense in the restaurant, hadn't they?

And that was because Jacob had started asking about girlfriends.

And about that 'mysterious person' Edward was in love with, the person whom the vampire wouldn't admit to being Jacob.

He'd been in love with Jacob forever, he'd been his best friend as well, and if things went south he'd not only lose the person he loved, but his closest friend and confidant as well.

And that thought scared Edward.

But what if someone who _was_ interested in Jacob finally came along?

Clark mightn't like Jacob in that way, but he was a wake up call.

Jacob was right when he'd said that he was a teenager, and that relationships were normal for people of that age.

Jacob was going to want a girlfriend.

Or-or a boyfriend if Edward was lucky.

Edward had thought that he'd be able to let Jacob live through what he needed to, date a couple of people, but he realized with the misunderstanding with Clark that Edward just would never be comfortable with the thought of sharing Jacob.

Which meant that he was going to have to get over his cowardice and clear things with his best friend.

Or, woo him.

Edward paused, blinking.

That wasn't a bad idea, actually.

He could woo Jacob without the human even realizing it-and by the time that Jacob was in love with him in return the human wouldn't know it until it was too late.

Edward grinned.

He liked this plan.

Everything around them returned to the ground, and Jacob turned toward Edward, grinning so proudly at him.

Jacob wasn't looking at Clark.

No.

He was looking at _Edward_, his smile large and trusting, his eyes twinkling and yet searching for something.

"That was amazing, Jake."

With those words that elusive emotion that'd been missing from his expression appeared at full blast, and a pretty blush snuck up his neck and cheeks.

Edward noticed Clark looking between them and grinning, shaking his head, before shooting Edward a look that said 'Dude, _act_ upon it already', and Edward knew that it wasn't just his good mood talking because he could read Clark's mind, and the guy had been thinking those exact words.

The vampire nodded, deciding he _really_ liked Jake's new mentor, and was going to follow his advice.

Of course, so deep in his new plans and self-congratulations, Edward didn't notice that Jacob's smile had slipped as he saw the way Clark and Edward were smiling at each other.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
